


A Touch of Red

by The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday



Series: Touch Of... [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hand Porn Is Located Here, M/M, Oh God What Did I Do, Pitch can be creepy, everyone is human, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday/pseuds/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's hands were lovely in white...</p><p>But irresistible in red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Red

Jack’s hands were lovely. It wasn’t the first time Pitch had noticed this, but it was the first time he allowed himself to admire the younger man’s hands so blatantly. They were extremely well-proportioned, the nails evenly filed (Jack denied it heavily, but Pitch had seen the nail file, knew the other knew what his hands did to him, and oh, it was so lovely), and cold to the touch (so cold, just what Pitch needed to touch him, oh how he felt so hot when those hands weren’t against him). He slowly lifted one, watching how the moonlight played over it, a small smile pulling at his lips. Jack’s hands were so beautiful in white. So pure and perfect. Unmarred, unstained...

But how would they look in _red_?

The thought pulls Pitch up short and, for a moment, he saw them: those perfect hands splattered, dotted with blood. He imagined what would happen when Jack noticed the mess on his flesh - would he look at it in horror? Would he smile at the beauty? Would he rub more of it onto his skin, just to see?

Pitch wants to know. He wants to know how Jack would respond, how he would _act_ if he saw the bright color staining his once-clean flesh. The urge to know consumes him and before he can think about it, he has a knife in his hand. It’s a special knife, one he made just for those hands - one just for Jack. Jack’s knife.

The dark haired male moaned behind closed lips as he ran the blade against the meat of his thumb, feeling it slice through his flesh with ease. Someday, it would be Jack who would cut him with this knife but for now Pitch would have to be content with knowing it was Jack’s knife with which he cut himself, Jack’s knife that was bringing forth the blood, the blood that was flowing steadily onto white flesh. Pitch watched it, entranced, and wanted to see more.

Because while Jack’s hands were pretty in white, they were irresistible in _red._


End file.
